powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Island of Illusion
Island of Illusion is a two-part episode of Power Rangers Thunderstorm. Plot Part 1 As Max is practicing for his upcoming dance contest at the Riverside Youth Center, Brittany and Brianna start hounding him about losing and implant seeds of self-doubt in Max's mind and heart. Meanwhile, Vita Repulsa is calling forth the ultimate in monsters she has summoned—the mutant warrior Mutitus and the spirit warrior Lokar. Goldonna realizes that her Empress is planning to destroy the Power Rangers with their own worst fears by sending them to the Island of Illusion in a remote dimension. Back at the Youth Center, Max is challenged by Brittany to a dance-off but Brittany ends up embarrassing himself, as usual—but it still doesn't make Max feel any better, so he leaves the Youth Center to think about some things, while up on the moon in Vita's Moonbase, Vita realizes that doubt is in the Black Ranger's mind. She casts another incantation and summons an unearthly storm to Riverside. When the Power Rangers realize what's happening, they contact Telexa, and she tells them that an unfamiliar energy is being summoned by Vita. The Rangers start rushing out of the Youth Center to look for Max, but Susie realizes that two karate students she had been mentoring are frightened of the unnatural phenomenon, so she stays behind to watch them. Meanwhile, the rest of the Power Rangers find Max in a secluded area of Riverside Park, just as Putties start attacking. The Rangers manage to hold them back until Goldonna and Scorpina show up. The Rangers morph and attack the twosome, but the villains thrash them considerably. This gives Vita enough time to chant her final incantation, summoning the giant Mutitus. The Rangers summon the Megazord and fight the monster. They have the chance to destroy him, but then Vita appears on a fire escape. Then, a giant fireball streaks through the sky and transforms into a giant spirit head. This is Lokar, the other monster Vita has summoned. Back at the Youth Center, Susie gets a call from Telexa, and after making arrangements with Lacie for her to watch the two girls, the 13-year-old ranger runs off to help her team. Back at the battlefield, Lokar has just used his Breath of Doom to mutate Mutitus and increase his power. Mutitus blasts the Megazord with stronger energy, and it looks like the Rangers are done for, until Susie shows up and summons Pterazord. The Megazord joins Pterazord in the fight against Mutitus, but then the mutant monster incapacitates the Zords with toxic foam. Then, as the Rangers evacuate the Zords, Lokar opens a portal to the Island of Illusion dimension. At the Command Center, Gamma 5 is panicked at the fact that the Power Rangers have disappeared into another dimension, and Telexa tells her that her chosen ones are beyond her reach, and only their individual self-confidences can help them escape. When the Rangers land on the island, they realize that their communicators and Morphers have mysteriously disappeared, and they start exploring the island, each of them realizing that they are all afraid that they may never get back home. A few minutes into their exploration, they hear some tuneless flute music, and realize that a little man is playing a panpipe. When Carmen tries to explain that Vita sent them to this island, she doesn't get to finish, as the little man—who reveals himself to be named Quagmire after about a minute of poetry—tells her he is not a friend of Vita's and vanishes. Then, Goldonna's image appears in the sky, taunting the Rangers that they would soon lose more than their powers before this day was over, and then, five monsters the Rangers have previously battled and destroyed appear—Pudgy Pig, Eye Guy, Snizzard, Pineoctopus and Shellshock. The Rangers prepare for a battle that they know they cannot win without their powers, but then, just as they come near, the monsters mysteriously vanish. The Rangers wonder where they are, and Goldonna taunts them that the only thing real in this dimension is the danger. Max's fear and self-doubt grow considerably, and he takes off down a path, only to come face-to-face with a giant python. However, when the other Rangers hear Max scream, they realize that he is screaming at something only he can see. Drew deduces that Vita is trying to destroy each of them with their own individual self-doubts and fears. On this note, Max starts gradually fading away, and Quagmire tells them in verse that Max's own worst fears and self-doubts are causing him to fade. Nicole urges Max to fight Rita's spell, but it is useless. The episode ends when Goldonna taunts the Rangers with the fear of ceasing to exist, one by one. TO BE CONTINUED... Part 2 Max attempts to fight Vita's spell, but his fear and self-doubt are too great. In his verse style, Quagmire tells the Rangers that only he can help them escape. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Vita and her minions are reveling in their apparent first victory. Back on the island, the Rangers realize what they had learned, and after a few tries of remembering his name, Rico shouts Quagmire's name, and the little man appears. Carmen tells Quagmire that Vita is making her friend Max fade away, and then Quagmire realizes that Vita has sent the teens here to destroy them with their own worst fears and self-doubts. Quagmire urges Max to think about something positive, and Max recalls the time he'd faced off against Vita's Knasty Knight. By remembering he had the power to defeat the monster, Max's body fully restores itself. When Vita discovers that Max has somehow escaped her spell, she still looks on the positive side, because without their powers, it's only a matter of time before the rest of the Rangers are destroyed. Meanwhile, at the Command Center, Gamma 5 and Telexa are trying to contact the Power Rangers, but are unable to, so Gamma attempts to boost the power of the communication signal, but ends up destroying the console in the end. Back on the island, Susie suggests that Quagmire may know what happened to the Rangers' powers, but in a verse, he tells them that they must find their powers on their own. Drew suggests to start going in an opposite direction from their position, but just as they are getting started, Goldonna confuses Carmen with an illusion of the Chandler twins dressed as angels and helping a lost Turtle find its way home. But just like before, when Max faced the python illusion, the other Rangers cannot see what Carmen is seeing. This illusion implants seeds of self-doubt in Carmen's mind and heart, and she begins to fade away. Rico calls for Quagmire's help, and in his verse style, he urges Carmen to recall her memory of how she destroyed the Terror Toad monster. With that positive thought, Carmen's body is able to fully restore itself. But it's not over yet, as Susie now feels the effects of the island's magic, and she begins to attack Putty Patrollers who he thinks are ganging up on her. However, under the island's spell, the youngest ranger has mistaken the other Rangers for Putties. The Rangers—and Vita—realize that Susie has lost confidence in her older friends. The other Rangers try to snap their young friend out of the spell, but fighting the "Putties" soon exhausts Susie and implants seeds of self-doubt in his mind and heart. She starts to believe she is unable to win, and begins fading away. Max urges for Quagmire's help, and Quagmire urges Susie in verse to believe in her skills. Susie recalls the day of the Riverside Youth Center costume party, when she'd had to fight off a horde of Putties on her own. She had managed to defeat them—and restore herself to normal. Later on, Rico begins to feel paralyzing fear that Vita may try something with him next, and at that point, he herself starts to fade away while experiencing a traumatizing event—when Drew was trapped on a high mountain ledge by Putties, and only he could rescue him, but first she had to overcome his fear of heights. Quagmire realized what was happening, and in verse told Rico to overcome the traumatic event. On this, Rico could see in his mind's eye herself reaching Drew in time and sending the Putty hurtling over the ledge. On this note, she regains his full corporeal form. But then, Drew starts feeling doubtful about his own skills, and Quagmire presents a memory for this Blue Ranger, when he had to save the other Rangers from Madame Woe's dimension. By remembering the positive outcome, his body was fully restored. Then Nicole suggests that they find a way off the Island of Illusion, but is taunted by Goldonna, who says that Nicole should have been the one to lead the Rangers to victory. In her illusion, Nicole sees her friends fade away completely, and she believes it is her fault that she is now alone. But Quagmire's voice echoes in her head, telling Nicole he can win. Nicole remembers her first solo battle with King Sphinx, and recalls the positive outcome, because of the fact that she refused to give up, even though she was all alone in battle. After the final illusion is broken, the Rangers' communicators and Power Coins are restored to them, and they realized that they could have escaped all along if they had each believed in themselves in the first place. On this note, Vita transforms into a giant and shakes the Island of Illusion, causing earthquakes all over. The Rangers morph and teleport off the island just as Vita uses her wand's energy to destroy it. When they return to Earth, the toxic foam melts off the Megazord and the Pterazord, and all six Power Rangers reappear in the Megazord cockpit. Combining their Zords into the Mega-Pterazord, they are able to destroy Mutitus, but they still have Lokar to deal with. They call forth Titanus and form the Ultrazord. Ultrazord launches its finishing blow on Lokar, but he retreats back into space, as does Vita. The Rangers return to the Youth Center, in time to see the Chandler twins blow it on the dance floor and getting a negative score in return. Then Max is called forth to compete, and after some gentle urging and the audience chanting his name, he goes out and dances as he has never danced before. Carmen wonders who is providing the music, and then realizes that the disc jockey is Quagmire (although she calls him Quasimodo). At the end, the judges give Max a perfect score, and Lacie declares him the winner. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm